My Angel
by iceprincess1997
Summary: Rosalie is dead and Jasper needs to know why which is where an angel appears, she knows a deadley secret that could mean life or death for jasper, in the process they fall in love. Will the same circumstances that brought them together tear them apart? RR
1. disclaimer I OWN NOTHING! steph own all

Dark Thunder clouds rumbled aimlessly above us as the downpour of rain created a familiar wash of sound. The only thing that seemed to touch me in this endless moment of no emotions was a strange glowing coming from behind my sister's tombstone. My pulse began to quicken as the familiar flow of adrenaline welcomed me. As I approached the tombstone the light disappeared. Even though I was a severe skeptic and didn't hold a place for angels and ghosts in my heart something attracted me to this glow. It felt like electricity flowing through my veins. A spark that had brought me back to life. _Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarthy 1981-2006. _Rosalie was two years older than me but she took care of me in a way our birth mother never could. When I was four Carlisle and Esme took us in. Gave us a home. We owed many favors to them, but in a sense I had always blamed them for Rosalie's death. If they hadn't let her go out that night she would have been alive. With a sigh I got up onto my feet and stalked off into my car thinking about the glow, and Rosalie. Home welcomed me and brought an old air of nostalgia, but I was to tired to think. Without a thought I jumped into bed welcoming the dark endless portal that was my sleep. Unlike I had expected, a dream came to me. The glow returned. This time though I was able to approach the glow, as I got closer warmth and the strange sense off attraction enveloped me in its comfort and for once I felt as if nothing had actually changed. I was so close now that I could see the glow's face. Soon a female figure shone out of the light. She was short; in fact she was petit with short spiky dark hair that hung around her face loosely. Her skin was pale and flawless, a few freckles here and there. When I got to her eyes I knew I was in too deep. Her eyes were a bright blue, bluer than the oceans, bluer than the skies; I was lost in her ocean eyes. Her face was very angular, her cheekbones cutting out into her face perfectly. She was the pure reincarnation of beauty. She was Alice. With a start I fell off the couch. The suns first rays were peeking through my windows. With a huff I gathered myself off the ground and into the shower. The warm water relaxed my previously tense muscles. I jumped when I heard the phone ring. I knew I couldn't delay this any longer. "Hello?" I asked rudely. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorr-" I slammed the phone onto the receiver, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. It'd been more that a year since Rosalie had died, and ever since then I'd been plagued by these phone calls. They claimed the knew what I was going through, but I knew they didn't know. No one knew. She was my sister, my best friend. And one man had taken that away from me. I would never forgive her killer. Never as long as I lived. I would hate that man forever. I could feel the hate radiating off of me rolling in pools onto the floor. I would kill him. Torture him the way he tortured Rose. I almost screamed my heart jumping out of my chest when I heard her voice. It was better than her looks, if that was possible. She sounded like bells chiming. When I turned my head to the source of the sound my breath hitched in my throat. There she was. The angel my dreams. Alice. My pulse quickened, and my cheeks grew warmer. "Oh shit." I whispered. I was sure I was growing crazy. But just to make sure I slowly extended my hand towards the glowing figure. Alice cringed into the corner of the wall fading slightly. Somewhere from the unearthed depths of my heart I broke down. It hurt me strangely to see her hurt. It felt as if someone had thrust a rusted dagger into my heart and was twisting it slowly. I reached forward and in an effort to comfort her I molded my hand to the side of her face gently. It felt as if a shock was running through me. The whole room seemed to glow momentarily before fading out completely. I looked back at Alice to see that she was no longer glowing, but she had acquired a strange translucent hue. "How can you see me?" she whispered slowly and carefully, her voice cracking as if she hadn't used it in a while. Her eyes resonated pure and absolute terror, I wanted to hold her in my arms, to make it all ok. I couldn't stand her pain. It strangely hurt me too. "I don't know..." I trailed off thinking about how I of all people would be chosen for such a rare twist of events. Suddenly I burst into laughter. For no reason. She looked at me incredulously as if I had gone mad. Which I had. "I'm sorry, Alice..." I said in between fits of laughter. Alice audibly tensed. "How did you know my name?" She whispered. My laughter stopped dead. How did I know her name? "I don't know..." I answered. A part of me wanted to laugh. This was the second time I'd said that to this angel. "Ok, so we have both established that I'm going crazy, but what are you? I mean you're definitely not alive." Alice looked shocked, as if I had insulted her. "Look at you! You're like pale and almost see through!" I couldn't stop myself, the words came pouring out. She quickly composed herself again. "Me? Look at you! I bet your some player who thinks he owns it all! Well you know what Mr. Jasper Alexander Hale, YOU DON'T!" she almost shouted. This time it was I who had tensed. How did she know MY name? "How do you know my name?" I whispered, intrigued that this reincarnation of pure beauty knew me. "Well, Well I honestly don't know and to tell you the truth Mr. Jasper I don't care, and who do you exactly think you are going around judging people?" That hit a nerve and before I knew it I was shouting back. "Oh really Alice, now who do you think you are, barging into my home and intruding on my personal life, you know what? I DON'T NEED YOU! And I really don't need this." Alice stared at me blankly before falling onto her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Immediately I felt horrible. That dagger was twisting in my heart slower and harder now. Watching her on the floor sobbing broke me. I instinctively knelt down besides her and wrapped my arms around her holding her so close to me she was almost molded to me. Alice was so small, so fragile she almost disappeared in my embrace. Her tiny hands fisted around my thin grey t-shirt, she clutched herself to me. Soon her sobs died down and she looked up at me, her eyes grew distant and blank and suddenly sparked back to life. Before I knew it she started screaming and pushing me away screaming "NO! DON'T HURT ME! I WONT TELL ANYONE PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her tiny hands clawed at my shirt pushing me away. I had no idea what had plagued her. I didn't let her out of my embrace, if anything I only held her closer. I made calming sounds and gently rocked Alice until her screams turned into moans, and her moans finally quieted into whimpers and in my arms Alice faded away and disappeared. I couldn't help it, I panicked. Jasper Alexander Hale panicked. She left me. I knew Alice was just a dream, too sweet too be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok guys sorry for taking this long to update but I was really waiting for people to review *from someone I did **_**not**_** know*. Ah, oh well it was then I realized maybe I should write more for people to actually listen and read! Well you know what moi means!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Holds Stephenie Meyer hostage* Hehehe give me the deed to Twilight and no one gets hurt.**

**Steph: No**

**Me: Damn**

JPOV

It seemed as if though hours had passed though the clock was clear proof that it had been in fact only five minutes and my heart was still pounding in my chest. My pulse was still racing. My face was _still_ flushed. From the inner chambers of my mind I heard Rosalie's voice singing into my ear.

"You're in love, my Jasper! In love with _her_!"

I froze; every muscle in my body went rigid. Did I really hear Rose? Was she back from the dead or some crap like that? My mind drifted in a new direction of thoughts. A path that was more hopeful. Like floodgates being thrown open an epiphany fell on me and I gave myself two choices to reason on why I heard Rose's voice. One, I was going crazy and this was part of some disease where I would have to go find Edward and set things right with my brain. Two, wish fulfillment. Who knows how much I've been suffering without my Rose? I could tell her things I couldn't tell my best friend! Maybe someone realized up there that I needed Rose and sent her back to me. Even though I wished for her in human form I'd take anything I could get at this point. Suddenly a small voice interrupted my haze.

"Aliccceeee," The voice hissed. Over and over. "Alice, Alice, Alice," Her face, the feel of her against me. "Alice," With a sigh I continued my useless pacing. As if she'd come back. After many hours of pacing and two glasses of milk later I felt as if I was being watched. My breathing picked up it's pace and I turned around quickly on my heels to face my stalker. Alice. She was back and more beautiful than ever. A small part of my consciousness contemplated how I could have met this girl only today and already I missed her presence. The way my mood seemed to lighten up at the sight of her. I could feel that I had a big ass smile on my face as I walked slowly to her and wrapped my arms around her small frame, nuzzling my face into her hair, breathing in the scent of her.

"God Alice, I was so scared! I missed you so much! Where did you go?" My voice broke through the silence which had enveloped me for so long. Tentatively Alice wrapped her small arms around my waist and leaned in further into my chest. I sighed contentedly. "I'm sorry Alice; I didn't mean any of what I said! I was just upset because some ass was trying to call me and say sorry for something that couldn't be changed and I was hurt because my sister was dead-"

I stopped mid-sentence when I felt Alice's hand wipe away a tear that was starting to form at the corner of my eyes.

"It's okay Jasper, I know, and I forgive you too. Can we like start over? As friends?" My heart involuntarily sunk. Only friends. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! How could I have been stupid enough to think that she would want to be something more than friends this quickly? I mentally slapped myself and gingerly let her out of my embrace so I could see her face properly. She looked like she'd been slapped straight across the face, but Alice held out her tiny hand for me to shake. It felt as if it would kill me to do it but I similarly held out my hand and engulfed hers in a gentle, too friendly for my liking, handshake.

**A/N: Lol finally! I was almost getting sick of Jasper's point of view! Alice action!**

APOV

I felt as if blush should've risen up to my cheeks, but then I realized that I was dead. Murdered. Brutally left alone in a sinkhole to die of blood loss. But when I felt Jasper's arms snake around me protectively all the fear escaped, evaporated out of my body. I felt his face settle into my hair. An electric shock ran through me at this simple gesture. My heart would have been pounding if it was still alive. I knew from the moment I set my eyes on this gorgeous hunk that I was falling head over heels for this boy. Jasper had a chiseled face with caramel brown eyes that were stoned over with unimaginable grief. His dirty blonde hair was curly and very thick rested haphazardly over his head. I could almost swoon. Right now all I could think about was that this gorgeous god had his arms around me. Hesitating slightly, I fell to temptation and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned in closer into his muscular chest.

"God Alice, I was so scared! I missed you so much! Where did you go?" His voice broke twice. He sighed before rambling on. "I'm sorry Alice; I didn't mean any of what I said! I was just upset because some ass was trying to call me and say sorry for something that couldn't be changed and I was hurt because my sister was dead-"

Tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes. My chest ached to see him in such pain. I swiftly reached up and wiped the tear from his eyes. I longed to stroke my hands along his face. To feel the contours of his jaws. But I knew he of all people, Jasper, who could have any girl he wanted, would most definitely _not_ want _me_.

"It's okay Jasper, I know and I forgive you too. Can we like start over? As friends?" My chest burned to hear these words of betrayal escape my mouth. Jasper's arms suddenly disappeared from around me leaving me shocked and feeling alone. He looked upset and I part of me wanted to laugh at that. He was showing some feelings towards me! I just had to figure out if they were positive or not. I extended my hand towards him. Slowly Jasper's arm covered mine shaking it too friendly for my liking.

**A/N: OK how did you like it?? I know it's very purple and all but still!! I really wanna know what you think! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey ok so this is it! The chapter three!!! Don't worry! The story isn't over!!!! Hehehe!! READ AND REVIEW OR THE STORIES STOP!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dear Santa, I want to own Twilight forever!!!**

**Santa: No**

**Me: Damn, gosh this never works**

JPOV:

Time after time I would think about the results if I had proclaimed my love for Alice. Would we be together? No. Alice wasn't alive. She was better than that. Alice didn't need to go through the pains of being alive, the betrayal of death. Alice was an angel. She was MY angel. A small bell like laugh echoed from the corner of my bedroom. I immediately flushed. I hadn't expected that Alice would stumble upon me when I was shirtless. I scrambled across the room before finally stumbling upon a dark blue polo. I looked away for a few moments before gathering my courage to look at her. "It's ok Jasper" She answered before I could ask.

"Good because I thought you were scared for life." "Nah Jasper, It takes more than that!" Alice laughed along with me and I marveled at the sound. Bass and Soprano. She was my other half. When I stopped laughing, I saw that Alice was staring intently at my face. We looked deeply into each other's eyes as if proclaiming everything I've felt for Alice from the day I met her. The moment seemed strangely intimate, only to be disturbed by my phone ringing noisily in the background. I refused to take my eyes off this angel in front of me. "Jasper?" Alice whispered, I could feel her cool breath on my face, the hairs on my back stood up. "Hmm?" was my very intelligent response, great going Jazz. She moved slightly closer, our face centimeters apart, "Your phone…" she breathed before retreating, laughing loudly. I shook the fog out of my head and answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked slightly irritated. "Hey Jazz, it's Emmett and I was wondering if you wanted to come over… and help with Jayden for while…" Emmett sounded nothing like the brother-in-law he was before Rosalie died. "Sure Emmett anything for Jayden." Poor Emmett he hasn't been doing so well since Rosalie died. All he had left was Jayden. Jayden was the spitting image of Rose, with a mix of Rosalie's blonde hair and Emmett's brown hair, bright blue eyes. Jayden was born simply months before Rose had died. I sighed and gathered my keys looking for Alice, one again she'd disappeared. Big surprise. The drive to Emmett and Rose's was filled with nostalgia and before I knew it I found myself thinking about the many cheerful time's I came to Rose and Emmett's. Jayden's birth. Emmett and Rose's marriage. I grabbed the spare keys and entered the apartment. "Em? Jay?" I felt a small body attach itself to my right leg. "Hey Buddy" I laughed looking down at the little boy that was so much like his mother. Running behind Jayden came Emmett. "You come back here little man!" Emmett's face had a genuine smile; you didn't see those smiles often after Rose had passed. "Hey Jazz okay I've gotta go now, the police called with a new lead apparently…" Emmett's smile vanished and a grimace replaced it. "Go put Jayden to sleep and I'll be home in an hour." I smiled and flashed a thumb up. "Okay Jay we got to go have nap time k?" I picked up the drowsy one year old and put him in the crib turning on the recording of Rose as a lullaby. Hearing her voice almost brought tears to my eyes. I ran out of Jayden's room out into the hallway only to have my world shaken by violent sobs and ripping noises. I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waste. "Shhh Jasper Shhh it's ok." Oh. The noises were my sobs. The ripping noise was coming from my chest. "Alice I can't believe she's gone!" my sobs quieted into whimpers as I fell asleep in my angel's arms.

APOV:

I had never seen Jasper as weak as he looked now. Tears streaked across his face as he shook violently with sobs. His beautiful brown eyes clouded by unwanted tears. I hugged him to me and attempted to quiet his sobs. Hearing him cry broke me further than I already was. His sobs quieted into whimpers and soon into nothingness. Jasper slept in my arms. This brought a strange sense of comfort to me. I smoothed out the worried creases on his forehead and absentmindedly ran my phantom fingers through his beautiful curls. His chest rose and fell softly in perfect rhythm with his breathing. His expression was so peaceful, so serene. He was beautiful and it hurt me to know that he wasn't mine. From the moment I laid my eyes on this man I knew that we'd be together forever. I sat for who knows how long with Jasper's head in my lap, absentmindedly combing through his hair with my fingers when I heard a soft cry coming from down the hall. I stole one last glance at the god that was peacefully asleep on the couch and tip-toed towards the noise. I peeked inside the room to see a beautiful baby boy squirming uncomfortably. My heart melted as soon as I looked into the boy's beautiful blue eyes. I suddenly was plagued by want, for a baby boy so much like this one. I rushed over to the crib and picked the baby up. For a moment the world shimmered brighter than the sun before calming to a dull glow. I rocked the baby quietly in my arms looking in his beautiful blue eyes. Just as the boy's eyes started to droop I heard Jasper running in. "Jay-den…" he panted. I put my finger in front of my lips. He saw the baby sleeping in my arms and smiled warmly. Jasper walked up behind me and laid his chin gently on my shoulder, as we both watched in wonder at Jayden who was calmly asleep his lips forming an "o". After a few minutes I softly laid Jayden in the crib and turned around sharply colliding with Jasper's stone cut chest. "I'm sorry…" Jasper whispered as his face turned a delectable shade of cherry. If it weren't for my will power I would have jumped into his arms right away, but that would have to wait.

**A/N: ooh Alice and Jasper tensions!!! Sorry for taking so long but I wanted to make this chapter REALLY good… so please READ AND REVIEW! Feed my addiction!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Ok so it's Chapter FOUR!! Yay I'm as exited as you guys! I will probably update like crazy for a while then stop for maybe a couple of weeks perhaps. I have a life beyond my computer and I need to attend to Doris my very nice very wonderful violin because I'm sure she's feeling neglected. **

**Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN TWILIGHT but I don't so yeah…**

JPOV:

Jayden's room was suddenly very crowded with Alice and I. She was so gentle with children and it almost seemed natural. Week after week Emmett would get called to the Police office and Alice and I would go over and see Jayden, she'd taken a real interest to dressing the boy and he loved her more than he loved me! I jumped slightly when I heard the phone ring. "Hello its Jasper." "Hey Jazz! It's me Edward! It's a girl!" His voice was filled with such awe and admiration I couldn't help but smile. Internally I cursed myself for forgetting. I was so consumed in my own grief that I hadn't realized that my brother's had lives too and Edward being the closest next to Rosalie I couldn't help but feel guilty for forgetting Bella's delivery. "I'll be there right away Edward." "Okay because Bella really wants to see you!" Edward gushed. "Hey Edward?" I asked cautiously. "Yeah?" Edward asked not really present in this conversation. "Thanks for letting me be a part of this." I could almost see Edward smiling from the hospital. "Sure thing bro sure thing." I hung up the phone and quickly grabbed my coat and keys and almost ripped the car door off it's hinges in my hurry to get to the hospital. I took the quickest way there and ran to the receptionist. "Bella Cullen, delivery." I panted anxiously waiting. "Third floor, first door to the right." I ran bumping into some angry people on the way. I wrenched the door open to see my brother with a goofy grin on his face and Bella on the bed pale and haggard with a bundled form in her arms. As soon as Bella saw me her face broke out into a smile. I bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and slowly looked towards the baby. I gasped. She was gorgeous with Edward's bronze curls and had a creamy pale complexion other than her cheeks which flamed with color. "Edward she's gorgeous!" I breathed looking towards my happy brother. "Of coarse she is Jasper! Her mother is Bella!" Edward smiled crookedly towards Bella and she blushed. It'd been more than five years that I've known them both but day after day they would look at each other as if a blind man was seeing the stars for the first time, many times I would feel jealous being the youngest of them all and the only one who hasn't found love. That had recently changed. I found myself smiling widely when Bella asked. "Jasper! So who's the lucky girl?" "whaa?" Intelligent response Jazz. "Come on Jasper don't lie to me I know that look! That's how Edward looks at me!" Damn. Bella was the most perceptive of us all and I should have known that this fact wouldn't have missed her hawk eyes. Edward smirked at me and I knew what he and Emmett would do to me. I sighed. "Ok fine Bella there is this one girl. Ok? Happy?" She smiled affectionately at me but a saw a playful glint in her eyes. "Of coarse It's a girl Jasper we both know your not going to introduce us to a frog. Now tell us her name!" Shit. I was so screwed. Alice wasn't alive how could I explain that to Bella? Bella could never meet Alice, would never speak to her. I was defeated Bella had cornered me from all sides. "Alice, Alice, Alice. She's everything I could ever have wanted. She's beautiful and caring and-""Enough Jasper I get it! Now do we get to meet this lucky girl" Edward winked at me and I internally cringed. How was I going to explain it to my brother that Alice could never meet him? "It's Complicated Edward, I really don't think so." Edward smiled understandingly. "What's her name?" I asked softly stroking their baby's cheeks; she stirred slightly but didn't awake. "Renesmee." Bella smiled widely. "Want to hold her Jazz?" I held my arms in an awkward cradle not really knowing how to hold a baby. Bella gently laid Renesmee in my arms. I stared quietly at Renesmee rocking her slightly. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes and before I knew it I was lost in Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes. "Jasper, I think our little Renesmee here is going to have her godfather wrapped around her finger." My head snapped up to look into Edward's green eyes. "I what?" He nodded. "Renesmee, your going to have your godfather wrapped around your little fingers." I whispered before softly kissing her on her forehead and bidding Edward and Bella goodbye. It was nice seeing my brother, happy. On my way home I stopped by the local flower shop looking for flowers I could get my Alice. My Alice? Was she truly mine? In my haze I bumped into a forlorn looking man. "I'm so sorry sir." I said. He looked morbid and forlorn but there was a malicious glint in his hazel eyes. "I'm James." He held his hand out and I shook it. "Flowers for your girlfriend?" I asked. He nodded his head no, not really caring. "My girlfriend Alice was murdered." My world seemed to go in and out of focus. Surely he couldn't be talking about MY Alice, I mean in Princton New Jersey there are a lot of Alice's right? "Oh really? How does she look like?" My lips had a mind of their own, forming words even though I wasn't thinking them. "She's petite with short spiky black hair and blue eyes." His voice radiated no emotion but his eyes sparkled with a disturbing happiness. My mind reeled out of control as I quickly turned and dropped the flowers I was holding and ran out of the store into my car. My head spun uncontrollably as I pulled into my parking lot. I ran into my apartment and locked the door falling to my knees. I could feel the ugly panic attack rearing it's head in my mind. My breath came in heavy gasps as a small conversation with the police was brought back into my mind. _"Jasper, along with your sister's body we found that of another female, they both were dumped into a gutter with heavy stab wounds."_ "No, NO,NO!" I screamed as panic overtook me and tears spilled down my face freely. I vaguely felt Alice's arms wrap around me trying to calm me down. I hadn't had a panic attack since the day Rosalie had died. I shook with heavy sobs as the waves of panic slowly subsided. Of one thing I was pretty sure, James had killed Rosalie and It hurt me further that he had also murdered innocent Alice. I would find that son of a bitch and kill him.

**A/N: EEP its finally over! Ok so tell me what you guys think of this chapter!!! Read and review!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally chapter five! I want you guys to check my other story called the saddest story without a name! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR TWILIGHT BECOMES YOURS!**

**Steph: No**

**Me: REALLY?! AGAIN?! **

JPOV:

I needed to know. I was secretly wishing that it wasn't the truth. A small part me was wishing that I would never know the truth and that I could live without the truth because truth is much more painful than lies and in the broken state that I was in I'd accept lies any day. After all the waves of panic subsided anger took its place and my face flushed.

"Alice." I said slowly turning my head towards her. Sometime during my panic attack I'd pulled Alice onto my lap, I'd needed her in that moment. For comfort. "Alice I need to know." I said enunciating. She looked at me intently as if dreading this very moment.

"What?" Her voice dripped with determination. Her face turned stony and void of any emotion and I knew she was hiding something. Alice's blue eyes hazed over as if leaving this time.

"Alice I was at the floral shop when I met James." She gasped slightly and looked away clearly embarrassed. She knew who James was which meant that he'd hurt her.

"Alice I need to know. My sister was killed, and the police said they found another body there, Alice I need to know. I've lived almost one year with this unknown void. And, and I just need to know." I ranted as my voice rose with my desperation. She looked into my eyes as she squirmed slightly in my arms, her face taking on a pained expression.

"James was my boyfriend for a while…" She trailed off hoping, I suppose, that this answer was enough to satiate me thirst for answers. Boy, was she wrong.

"Alice, I need to know more." I pleaded begging with my eyes. I saw her resolve crumble in her face and many emotions flashed across her face, I read fear, anger, disappointment, pain.

"James and I were a perfect match, or so I thought." She chuckled darkly her face clouded over with some unsaid emotion. " After a while he started to get really overprotective and then, abusive. I couldn't leave because I knew that the man I'd fallen in love with was buried in there somewhere." Alice's breath came in short sharp gasps. As she shimmered slightly and she disappeared leaving an empty space in my arms, a space which was waiting for her to fill it.

APOV:

Jasper stumbled in looking shocked and broken. His eyes and face seemed so vacant. Jasper fell to his knee's and immediately tears flowed relentlessly down his face. His body shook violently. I wanted so bad to comfort him, but with my violent past with relationships I didn't really know how. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders leaning my head onto his. I sat with my arms wrapped around Jasper for a long time waiting for his sobs to subside. I was surprised when he pulled me onto his lap burying his face into my shoulder. Soon he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Alice." He said, his eyes held a deep fire within. "Alice, I need to know." He said this with such conviction and sorrow, although I was confounded with what he wanted to know, I felt compelled to answer.

"What?" I composed my face as if to reveal no emotions, I could feel myself drifting to the past, a past were I was plagued with nothing but pain and anguish.

"Alice I was at the floral shop when I met James." I gasped slightly. No. No. My mind sifted through memories, the good, the bad, and the final memory which stood out clearly in my mind.

_I gasped loudly when I saw James, holding a bloody knife and leaning over a woman's body. I could tell she was gorgeous. I could also tell that James was a murderer. _

"_Oh Alice dearest, we can't have you tell anyone about this now can we?" James said with venom dripping through his voice. In one swift motion James was behind my holding a knife to my stomach. _

"_No please, leave me alone, I wont tell anyone please James, please don't!" I pleaded uselessly._

"_Oh but Alice dear we both know that you're going to tell someone and I can't have that happening, not here not now." _

"_James… I love you." I whispered before the knife cut through my skin and into my stomach. Pain washed through me with tremendous speed. I couldn't move and I didn't struggle. Again and again the knife cut through me ripping out a piece of my heart each time before I finally fell to the ground. I could feel a single tear trace it's way down my cheek. Before everything vanished._

"Alice I need to know. My sister was killed, and the police said they found another body there, Alice I need to know. I've lived almost one year with this unknown void. And, and I just need to know." Jasper's desperation brought me back to the present times. I was dead and James was alive. Some part of me wanted to hurt him, to kill him for that woman who was Jasper's sister. To hurt that vile man for hurting my Jasper in ways only I could comprehend.

"James was my boyfriend for a while…" I trailed off the memories to painful to recall. Hoping he was satisfied.

"Alice, I need to know more." Jasper's brown eyes melted my resolve and any emotion I was trying to hide.

"James and I were a perfect match, or so I thought." I chuckled darkly remembering every moment we'd shared. . "After a while he started to get really overprotective and then, abusive. I couldn't leave because I knew that the man I'd fallen in love with was buried in there somewhere." My breathing became erratic and pain and remorse overwhelmed me. I could feel myself leaving this time, into the darkness and I wholeheartedly welcomed it.

**A/N: How is it? Well now you guys know how Alice died! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for the people who loved my other story , but I realized I need to put all my effort into this story! Well here it is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Not Stephenie YOU KNOW THE FREAKING DRILL RIGHT?!!?!?! THEN WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP SAYING THIS????**

JPOV:

I composed myself and promised that I would never let Alice see me like that weakened and broken. Alice deserved my happiness and none of my sorrow, she'd gone through that enough. I knew the truth and it bore a hole deep into my heart. I started at the empty spaces between my fingers, where hers fit so perfectly.

I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep until the light peeking through my curtains. I groaned and jumped off my bed as the previous nights events flooded back into my mind. Involuntarily I searched for Alice. Of coarse she was gone. As my eyes continued to search I stumbled upon a piece of paper and gasped. It wasn't the piece of paper that shocked me it was the ring next to it.

"Rosalie's wedding ring!" I breathed. I snatched the note and furiously read. "Dearest Jasper, we wouldn't want the same thing that happened to Rosalie and Alice to happen to you now would we? I take it you know the truth by now and I also take it that if you have even the slightest sense of self preservation then you would keep quiet." My face flushed furiously with the anger that was pouring out of me. I stole a glance at the ring that was so artfully perched on top of my counter. My first order of business would be to return the ring to Emmett. I grabbed my cellphone and impatiently dialed Emmett's number tapping my foot in impatience.

"Hey Emmett I was wondering if I could come over?" I said quickly.

"Sure Jasper but what's bothering you?" Emmett asked clearly concerned.

"Not here Em." I whispered looking around, scanning the room for any spy devices. _How childish_ I thought.

"Okay then Jasper." Emmett said, I put down the phone quickly, pulled on a sweatshirt and ran out to my car. I drove like a maniac trying to get as far away from my home as possible. Even though I refused to admit it I knew I was scared. For my life. I knocked quickly at Emmett's door clutching the note in my hands.

"Hey Jazz what's up?" Emmett asked running a hand through his thick curls. I rushed in and sat on a chair resting my head in my hands. I held the note out for Emmett to take. After a moment Emmett looked up a concerned look on his face.

"Who the hell wrote this Jasper?" Emmett almost yelled.

"Emmett I don't know and I just went home and then all of this. Oh and I also need to give you this." I handed Emmett the ring and watched dozens of emotions fly across his face. Anger, Sorrow, Pain. A solitary tear slipped out and rolled down his cheeks. His fingers slowly clenched around the ring as his face flushed. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door tears streaming across his face, I made no attempt to follow him.

EMMETT POV:

Jasper unclenched his fist and what I saw broke my heart into millions of pieces. Rose and My wedding ring. My heart clenched painfully as I vaguely felt a tear roll down my cheeks. I needed to get out of here. I gasped and grabbed my coat and ran. I ran to the only place that I could go to, the place were I'd proposed. The meadow. I ran out of my car into the meadow where I sunk to my knee's in pain.

"Rosalie come back." I begged in broken sobs. How could she ever doubt I'd never meant it? "I love you so much." I whispered. Memories of the day I proposed came flooding back and through my tears I found myself smiling.

_I grabbed her hand as we strolled throughout the meadow. _

"_Where are you taking me" Rosalie giggles. The sound warmed my heart and any nervousness I had before melted away. She was my other half and nobody can deny that. I took her to the center of the meadow and delicately put a lily in her hair. _

_I got down on one knee. "Rosalie Lillian Hale I've loved you for who knows how long and I can't live a single moment of my life without you, will you marry me" Rosalie gasped before a tear slid down her cheek. _

"_Rose?" I asked. What if she said no? The ring was still in my hand._

"_Yes!" She squeled before jumping into my arms. I twirled her around inhaling the sweet sent of her hair. I looked into her sparkling blue eyes. _

"_Emmett McCarthy Cullen I will marry you. And I love you." She whispered. _

JPOV:

As soon as Emmett left I heard a soft cry from upstairs, I walked towards Jayden's room only to find him crying against the crib. I rushed up to him and hugged him to myself rocking him slightly anything to get him to stop crying.

"You know it helps if you pat his back?" A soft voice whispered. My head snapped up only to find Alice standing timidly in the corner of the room. She walked up to me and took Jayden from my arms and he instantly stopped crying.

"He looks so much like his mother, I've seen her pictures. She's beautiful." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, she was. She was a great mother, wife, and sister." I said sounding like I was gicing a speech at Rose's wedding. "You know Alice, I think it's high time that I moved on. Rosalie will always be a part of my heart but I can't live like this. When I find out who did this to Rosalie and kill that man, I'll be able to live again." I growled my voice dripping with venom.

**A/N: Read and review!!! Please! I hate receiving mails that I've been put on favs but I NEED REVIEWS!**


	7. IMPORTANT AN and teaser!

**A/N: Hey people! Yo!!! I just wanted to say that I'm gonna be updating after like a couple of days so here's a teaser!! P.S I think I'll continue writing my other story only when I get at least ten reviews. In case you didn't know my other story is called the saddest story without a name. Granted it isn't so sad yet but yeah I know you guys get the point. And another thing I know people read some fanfictions only for smuts and lemons and I think that's ok for them. Personally I wouldn't but its their lives so they can read for which ever reason they wish too and I won't be writing any smuts or lemons, I really don't want that to stop people from reading this story though… REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

JPOV:

It was a pristine day with the sun shining brightly in a cloudless sky when my phone rang derailing my train of thought. "Hello it's Jasper." I said in a monotone. 

"Why Hello Mr. Jasper Alexander Hale! I'm shocked to see you've kept your word!" A cold menacing voice said nonchalantly. My heart pounded in my chest, as my face flushed a bright red.

" What do you want you son of a bit – " I yelled uselessly.

"No, no, no Jasper, that won't do! Turn on the news to get a glimpse of what will happen." With a click the phone cut off as I slowly took the remote and turned on the local news.

" In the local gutters of the outskirts of Princeton the body of a young woman has been found with heavy stab wounds." The calm voice of the news reporter resonated throughout the apartment as I realized that I wasn't just dealing with a blackmailer.

_I was dealing with a serial killer._


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo people! I'm finally updating!! I just very recently got an interesting idea and I'm so so upset that I don't have any reviews!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ok well with that said I think that you guys need to know I will be updating in further intervals now. **

**Disclaimer: All the charecters are Stephenie Meyer's and I only own the ones that I created!!**

JPOV:

It was horrifying how fast things seemed to take a turn for the worst. It seemed only that two or three weeks ago I'd met Alice Brandon the most amazing women ever. But along with meeting her there were unknown side effects. I've been continually stalked and cornered by James Johnson, otherwise known as the man who killed my sister and my girlfriend. Or at least I hoped that's what she was. Every move I'd make outside I'd feel the perpetual feeling that I was being watched. I'd been so careful as to not wander out of the house.

"Damn that James, Damn my life." I mumbled incoherently as I dug through my pantry realizing that there was a stunning lack of food. I'd have to go grocery shopping. I grabbed my keys and ran out to the car feverishly looking around me, making sure no one was following me. I drove like a maniac, it didn't feel right. Usually it was Edward my brother who drove like this. I quickly stocked up on all I needed and was loading my groceries when I strong hand held a cloth in front of my face.

"No!" I mumbled before accidentally taking in a deep breath. The world spun around before fading away slowly.

I awoke to find my hands and feet tied together in a twisted position. I groaned loudly and attempted to stretch painfully realizing that I couldn't move.

"Hello Jasper it's nice to see that you're finally awake now." A cold menacing voice said. My head snapped up to meet James's cold ice blue eyes. My head spun uncontrollably. "Jasper I'm very cross with you! You lied. You didn't keep your word." He whispered his face was only a few inches away from mine his putrid breath blue into my face. I turned away in disgust.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I mumbled.

"Ah but you do! You showed that little note to your brother. We wouldn't want him or his delightful baby boy to get hurt now would we?" Damn I wanted to kill this man, he wasn't just endangering me, he was endangering my family too and that pissed me off majorly.

"Fuck you James!" I spat in his face. He recoiled away from me before his fist connected painfully with my jaw. I could feel a throbbing pain.

"How did you like that?" James growled in my ear before standing up and kicking me square in the ribs knocking the wind out of me. I gasped sharply. "And this? I'm sure this is going to be purely delightful!" He yelled before unsheathing his pocket knife. I knew what was going to happen before it did. James dug his knife deep into my side. I watched in shock and pain as blood poured down my side, the world started to go fuzzy.

"Go call an ambulance and dump him out on the street." James ordered curtly. Those words were my last conection to the world before I blacked out completely.

APOV:

I appeared in a small hospital room with bright lights.

"Jasper." I whispered when I saw the man I'd grown to love. There he was haggard and broken, bruises and bandages adorning his frame. An oxygen mask covered his face as his chest rose and fell with deep even breaths.

"Oh Jasper what happened?" I asked. His beautiful brown eyes fluttered open searching across the room. I feebly held his hand while Jasper smiled. His other hand ripped the oxygen mask from his face.

"Hey, how did I get here?" his voice sounded raspy. He smiled weakly. " Last thing I remember – " Jasper gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head and the heart monitor sped up and finally stopped. A continuos sound echoed through the room as I screamed. Doctors rushed in and I faded away slowly too afraid to fight back, to lose him.

**A/N:**

**This chapter is really short and Im so sorry for that. I have a really busy life right now and I cant spend all my time here so yeah. I hope you like the chapter and I didn't exactly know what to write next. And that's a real shocker so I thought it best to end our journey in this chapter here. And I wanted to say people aren't reviewing and it upsets me because I don't feel like writing if people aren't reading. My close friends read but I tell them the stories anyway so it doesn't really count. I enabled anonymous reviews for this reason exactly so people ****REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys I'm so sorry for not updating!! I had to get some great ideas and then present it to you guys!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

APOV:

I stared lifelessly at Jasper's limp unconscious body. I felt like I was in an emotional void, watching Jasper unmoving, pale and barely alive. The doctor's concluded that the knife that stabbed Jasper was poisoned and Jasper ever since was kept under observation. His chest rose and fell steadily as the oxygen mask fogged up. Jasper gasped before opening his eyes slowly. I smiled softly at Jasper as I felt my whole body came to life.

"Hey, Jasper." I smiled raising my hand to touch his cheek, but I thought better of it.

He moved his hand over mine as his eyes connecting with mine holding me in a gaze that made me think that he could see right to my soul. His other hand weakly removed the oxygen mask.

" I finally get to see you again." He breathed. My lifeless heart rose to my throat. I couldn't think of anything to say. Thankfully a doctor walked in.

"So Mr. Jasper you're finally awake." The doctor looked at his reports scribbling something on his forms.

Jasper's eyebrows scrunched together in an adorable frown that made my lifeless heart jump. "How long have I been out?" He asked, his voice sounded raspy as if he hadn't used it in a while.

"Well almost one week. I think all the bacteria's been flushed out of your system and when you broken ribs and stab wounds heal you'll be discharged." The doctor smiled a crooked broken toothed smile changed the saline drip and left.

"Well then. Now that he's gone. What do you want to do?" Jasper asked quite casually. If I could have blushed I would have. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked away. _Alice he doesn't want you like that. Alice he doesn't want you that way. _I took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "Um I don't think WE need to do anything, you need to rest." I smiled.

"But I don't want to!" Jasper whined like a little boy giving me a smirk that made my knee's weak. Jasper attempted to prop himself into a sitting position. His face contorted into a mask of pain. My hand involuntarily fluttered to his side as I lifted up his shirt to asses the injury. I gasped when I saw his body. He was perfect in everyway possible. My fingers breathed over his chest before resting on his bandage. I tore my eyes away from his perfect body and looked at his face from under my lashes. He was intently staring at me with a look of pure satisfaction, his cheeks flamed with color.

"I'm sorry." I tried to pull my hand away but Jasper grabbed my hand pulling it up to his face, he tenderly kissed my fingertips. "Alice, I've held it in long enough, Alice, I like you way to much for my own good. I think I love you. I love you so much it hurts. In the good way of coarse." Jasper rambled on as a smile crept on my face. I held my hand to his mouth effectively shutting him up.

"You've kept me waiting." I smiled looking deeply into his eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He whispered in a very hot southern drawl. He pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me in a very romantic, very sweet gesture. I buried my face in his sweet smelling hair. "Jasper, I think I Love you too." I whispered into his hair.

For once in a long time I felt whole. As if I had regained something that I'd lost. For once my life was complete.

**A/N: This once again is a pretty short chapter and I'm sorry for that but I don't want to drag it on and then make it not so good. So this chapter ends here. Oh and I might not update for like a little while because I have many many things to complete and lots of school stuff. Plus my parents are getting mad because I'm not practicing my violin so yeah. Feed my very strong addiction and Review! Oh and I want to send a shout out to all the people who reviewed before this. THANKS SO MUCH PEOPLE!! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo people if you want more info on my fanfiction's you guys should friend me on facebook then I can update and everyone would know! EEP so Alice and Jasper love each other and that stuff so now its time for some DRAMA!! DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah blah!**

JPOV:

The last few weeks at the hospital seemed to pass like a dream. Alice and I were hopelessly in love and it was all like that highschool experience all over again. But this time we were in love forever. I sighed dreamily through my trance thinking about Alice and her nose would scrunch up whenever she was thinking about something sad, or the freckles that were thrown carelessly across her face. She made me happy, she completed me. Rosalie would have loved Alice. A heavy knock on my door broke me away from my dream as I gingerly got up and opened it. A small box was sitting ever so daintily on my floormat. Nostalgia flooded through me sending cool shivers down my spine. I reached down and in one swift movement I grabbed the box and opened it. A note with elegant script stood out boldly against the plain cardboard that bound the inside of the box.

" Dear Jasper, I'm so happy you're still alive. You're a feisty little one aren't you? Come meet me at the warehouse so we can settle this once and for all ." A low growl tore through my chest as I saw red. I blatantly threw the box on the floor and grabbed my keys only to be stopped by tiny hands.

"Jasper, where are you going?" Alice said so sweetly. My mind and body fought for control. My body wanted to stay with Alice, to be with her, the physical need was almost overwhelming. My mind on the other hand wanted to go find that bastard and punish him for everything that he did to my sister and my Alice. I wanted to hurt him so bad that he would never leave the shadow's of humiliation and guilt, I wanted to kill him.

"Alice, it's James. He wants me to meet him. I need to end this Alice, I can't take this anymore. He must die." I whispered afraid and almost hoping that she would give me a reason to stay.

"Ok Jasper, you do whatever you have to do, but just remember one thing. Murder isn't the way to end murder." Alice's face stoned over leaving no emotion what so ever. I stomped past her and jumped into my car.

"Jasper." Alice said behind me, the suddenness of her voice caused my already heightened senses to go into overdrive and I jumped. "I want you to kill him for everything he ever did to me. Kill him for Rose." She whispered and faded away. Alice's faith and determination in me put me on a new high. I WOULD kill him. My car screeched across the road and slowly pulled into the parking lot. Something in the back of my mind made me feel like I had been here before. A strong sense of Déjà vu coursed through my veins as the realization of the setting fell on me like a thousand weights thrown on your shoulders.

"_Mr. Hale?" The police asked, his voice was a husky whisper sent a shudder through my spine. _ _I believe I'm very sorry to inform you that we've continued this search too long. We need to give up. _

I heard a loud clap resonating from behind me and saw James standing in a small crouch ready to pounce. I growled and jumped at him pinning him to the ground, anger flowed through me giving me an energy rush that was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It felt good. James struggled underneath my trying fruitlessly to get free.

"You killed them both." I yelled before punching him solidly n the jaw smiling when heard a sickening crunch. James yowled in pain before his eyes iced over giving me a death stare that would have frozen me on the spot if I had not been so angry.

"And I enjoyed every part of it. Especially your sister." James smirked and in one fluid motion grabbed a hold of my neck squeezing it hard trying to rid me of air. I struggled underneath him trying to free myself, to no avail. I could feel the air slowly slipping away from my lungs. My chest started to burn and with one final heave I pushed James off of me and gasped for breath.

"Your sister was a beautiful one. Long silky blond hair." He continued making my blood boil.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU SON OF A – " I screamed tackling him before finishing my sentence. James smiled wickedly at me before pulling out a knife.

"This is the same knife I used. For both of them. And now I get to use it for you.' He smiled before attempting to stab me once again. The knife grazed off of my skin causing me to gasp in pain before I wrenched it out of my hands.

"This is what you get James. You took away from me the two women I loved the most." I whispered before, in a rage, I plunged my knife deep into his side twisting t hoping to cause him as much pain as possible. He grunted in pain but didn't loosen his grip on me. I stabbed him again and again until I felt his hold on me go slack and his eyes rolled back into his head. I knew it was over.

I stumbled back into my car still in shock over the turn of events. Part of me was thrilled that I had killed the man who killed my sister but another part of me was sickened that I had committed murder.

"Jasper you're ok!" Alice squealed and threw herself into my arms. I held her like that for an innumerable amount of time before she pulled back and looked at my face hungrily as if this were the last moment of our lives. A single tear plunged down her face as I realized in shock that I'd never seen her cry before. Her whole body shimmered as she lost her translucent glow and became opaque. I could actually feel her now. The softness of her hair, the beauty of her face. She was like me. She was human.

_Two weeks later_

Emmett, Jayden, Edward, Bella and Renesmee gathered together on my couch as I walked over to them with one hand wrapped around Alice's waist.

'Everyone." I said. "have you met my Alice?"

**A/N: EEP its over people!!! Ok so the next chapter is an epilogue and I will be happy to inform you guys that I will be starting a new story and continuing the one that has been put on hold! YAY! Review!!**


	11. EPILOUGUE!

**A/N: sniff it's the epilogue! Time for goodbye's but I promise you I will be back with more stories!!!**

JPOV:

I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. My beautiful wife on the hospital bed asleep, her lips slightly parted, a rosy blush covered her cheeks. Though we'd been marred for two years now I still couldn't get over her beauty and strength. She'd given me the best gift I could've asked for. Twin babies. Rosalie Lillian Hale and Alexander Brandon Hale. Rosalie had inherited my blonde hair and Alice's startling blue eyes while Alexander had Alice's hair and my brown eyes. They both were so different but they both were mine. I heard a soft yawn come from next to me and I looked over to see Alice's small frame twisting slightly before she propped herself up in a sitting position. Even as pale and haggard as she was, she was beautiful, and she was mine. I got up and softly planted a chaste kiss on her forhead.

"I love you." I said smiling at my two babies.

"I love you too. Thank god all that pain was worth it." She said with a smirk causing me to laugh.

I reached over and slowly picked up my daughter as Alice picked up our son.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered. "Just like you." I said smiling softly at Alice.

"Little Alex here is gong to be such a mama's boy." Alice exclaimed chuckling softly.

I had everything I could ever want and so much more. I didn't realize what was happening until I heard a deep male voice exclaim. "Hello Jasper."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! C****liffy ! ok guys this fanfiction is officially over !!**


End file.
